Tattoo
by pinkgiraffes
Summary: Team 7 discovers a rather pleasing surprise about Sakura during a relaxing trip at the onsen. —team7saku smut


_a/n: wow so after like 8 years of reading fanfictions i'm finally starting my own story! be warned - lots & lots of smut! so uuhhh…enjoy :)_

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Tattoo<br>**

_TEAM7XSAKU_

Sakura groaned. She couldn't believe that she did this. She was never going out drinking with Ino ever again. Only that damn pig could get her into situations like this!

"**Cha! Don't go blaming that pig, you also got us into this mess, ya know!" **Inner Sakura ranted angrily. Sakura smoothed a hand over her forehead, a small headache hitting her.

"_Ugh, I know, but it's easier to blame that pig since she's always dragging us into these kinds of messes!"_ Sakura thought to herself.

Yesterday, her very loud and annoying female best friend came barging into her office at the hospital, raving on about a hot new club that recently opened.

* * *

><p><em>"Forehead! You need to get out! You can't just keep working all those long hours at the hospital, ya know!" Ino ranted at her pink-headed best friend. She knew that the pinkette needed a night out on the town, without the stress of the hospital and her overbearing and protective teammates bothering her.<em>

"_Pig! You know very well that I love working here at the hospital! Besides, I don't work THAT much!" Sakura pouted, taking a small sip of her iced tea._

_The two girls were eating lunch in Sakura's office, with Sakura working on patients' reports during her break, and her piggy best friend coming in unannounced as always, trying to get her to take a day off to "get laid" and "de-stress." _

"_Come on forehead! Just one night out, yeah? I have this dress that would like killer on you, plus...I'll pay for the drinks!" the blonde cried out, letting her eyes grow big and watery, knowing Sakura could hardly resist an offer like that, along with her very own Ino-styled puppy pout._

'_Wow, Ino-pig must be desperate if she's willing to pay for the drinks, ESPECIALLY since she knows how much I can drink!' Sakura thought to herself, pondering over Ino's rather…generous offer._

"_Fine! Fine! I'll go that club okay? But just so you know, ya pig, you're going to regret offering to pay for drinks!" the pink-headed woman grouched out with a mischievous smile. Secretly, she knew she needed a day off, especially with tons of civilians and shinobi alike coming in for illnesses and other injuries._

_With the war over, there were less missions being given out because of the peace treaty between all the nations, but that didn't mean that there weren't any dangerous missions anymore. Lately, a bunch of civilians have been coming into the hospital because of a rather powerful flu outbreak, and teams of shinobis were coming in with small injuries to serious injuries._

'_Hmph, just because we are in a time of peace, that doesn't give those damn idiots leeway to ignore their injuries, thinking it'd heal eventually!' Sakura thought to herself, thinking of the countless shinobi who came in with infected wounds and cuts, including her very own idiotic teammates._

"_I'll go out with ya tonight ya pig, now get out! I still have tons of paperwork to go through!" Sakura yelled at her best friend, who had a sly smile on her face._

"_Alright forehead! I'll come around 7, okay?" Ino cheerily waved to her best friend, before leaving the office._

'_**Hmph, that blonde harpy finally left! But finally, a night out on town! Let's get laid, Outer!' **__Inner Sakura said, pumping a fist up at the thought of letting a delicious man wreaking pleasure filled touches and kisses all over their body._

'_No way Inner! Besides, you know how the boys will react about a man touching us! Especially like that!' Sakura replied, thinking of her idiotic teammates that chased away any man who got close to her. _

'_Anyways, it's just a night of drinking!'  
><em>

* * *

><p>Famous last words.<p>

'_A night of drinking? What did I expect? A night out with Ino ALWAYS leads to more!' _our pink-headed heroine thought to herself.

She knew that anything with Ino always led to situations that got her into trouble, and this time after getting shitfaced at the new club, she got a tattoo! Inwardly, Sakura wondered if Ino also got a tattoo, or just decided to be a malicious bitch and let Sakura get a tattoo all by her drunken lonesome self. She had healed herself of her troublesome hangover as soon as she woke up with that familiar dry cotton mouth she always got after a night of getting stupidly drunk.

She remembered Ino coming over at 7 just like she said, and then Ino dolling her up into this slinky black dress that hugged her body, with the hem reaching just below mid-thigh, and the chest area covered in lace. She wore a lacy black bra underneath to match the dress, with some killer black pumps to complete her look.

Sakura vaguely recalled downing shot after shot, drinks after one after another, getting frisky at the dance floor, then drunkenly commenting to Ino on how she'd been wanting a tattoo for a while…

The pinkette was standing naked in her bathroom, in front of a mirror after her morning shower. She rubbed a hand over her smooth bottom, staring at the black lettering permanently stuck to her skin.

'_If the boys saw this, they will never let me live it down!'_

'_**Calm down Outer, there's no way they will be able to see this! It's on our butt, ya know! Unless…that Naruto-baka or Kakashi-sensei tries to sneak a peek again!'**_

'_Yeah but…but…we've got a "7" tattooed on our ass! What does that tell you?!'_

'_**That it totally looks hot and sexy on our ass!'**_ Inner Sakura said, grinning sassily as the curved number seemed to gleam underneath the sunlight filtering through her small window. Right on her right buttcheek, a black curved and thick 7 was lined, easily taking up almost half of the smooth rounded area it was tattooed on.

The area the tattoo was on was a bit sore and red, but Sakura remedied that by laying a glowing green hand over the area, letting her healing chakra heal the soreness. Usually, tattoos took at least a week to heal, along with special care for weeks afterward, but thankfully, Sakura was a ninja, a medic-nin at that, and was able to heal the skin so it wouldn't bother her anymore.

"Well…I guess it doesn't look half-bad, but there's no way I can let Naruto and the rest of the guys see this…" Sakura muttered to herself, resigning herself to just letting the 7 stay tattooed on her ass.

"No use thinking about it right now, I'm almost late for training!" She dressed quickly into her training clothes, zipping the red top up and pulling her boots on, before racing out of her house and jumping over the rooftops towards her teams' training ground.

* * *

><p>"SAKURAAA-CHAAAAAN!" Naruto yelled out, running over to her with arms spread out, with the intent to tackle her to the ground and snuggling his cheek with hers.<p>

With a quick side-step on Sakura's part, Naruto flailed pass her and landed smack on his face with a groan.

"S-so cruel…Sakura-chan…"

"Baka Naruto! There's no need to try and tackle me with your hugs every time you see me!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Temeeeee! You're just jealous that Sakura-chan loves me more than you!"

"Dickless. What is there to love about you? Your penis is way too small, and from what I've read, a penis size like yours will not be able to satisfy anyone."

"SAI YOU TEME! YOU WANNA SEE HOW BIG MY DICK REALLY IS?!"

"Kakashi-senpai…maybe you should step in now…?"

"Maaaa quiet down everyone and let's start training!" Kakashi sighed, putting his book away and stared at his dysfunctional team. Naruto was in the process of unbuckling his pants, intent on showing Sai and the rest of Team 7 that his penis wasn't as small as the emotionless artist believed.

Sakura was standing next to Naruto, a palm over her face as she breathed deeply, resisting the urge to pummel the loud-mouthed blond. Sasuke was a couple feet away, arms crossed, and a small disgusted look on his face at the mere imagery of Naruto showing off his assets.

Sai was sitting underneath a tree, a paintbrush and sketchbook in hand as he smiled a fake smile at Naruto. Yamato was standing near Kakashi, both of them sighing internally at yet another fight between the ex-ROOT and the Kyuubi-container.

"Naruto-baka! Buckle your pants right now! You know Sai says those things to rile you up!" Sakura shouted at her blond teammate, raising a fist up threateningly.

"B-but Sakura-chan! The only way to stop Sai from saying those things is if he sees how big my dick really is!" Naruto cowered, with his hands raised and his blue eyes going wide at the thought of his sweet Sakura-chan landing yet another punch on his abused head.

"Che! Just don't do it! Anyways, let's start training now! Who's against who?" Sakura quipped, cracking her knuckles as she stared at her team.

"Hmmm…how about Naruto and Sakura and then Sasuke and Sai?" Kakashi called out, going over to a tree so he could sit down and 'supervise' the training. He whipped out _Icha Icha Paradise_, as Yamato sighed at his senpai's laziness and followed his direction, sitting on a low branch.

Hours later, Sakura flopped onto the ground, breathing heavily. She swiped a hand over her sweaty forehead, closing her eyes and letting the fading sunlight warm her skin. Small wounds littered her arms and legs, blood slowly leaking out of the cuts as she laid on the ground.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai were all in similar shape, small wounds littering their bodies as they breathed in and out, trying to get their breathing rate back to normal.

"Ahhh! I could go for a nice bowl of miso ramen right now!" Naruto sighed, salivating at the thought of a nice warm meal after the tiring session Team 7 had.

"Sakura-chan, it feels like you hit me more than usual!" Naruto pouted, staring at his teammate.

"Really? If I did, suck it up Naruto!" Sakura laughed out, letting out a loud sigh as her heart rate returned to normal. She stared out at the darkening sky, a few stars starting to show up.

"Mmm…what I would do for a nice warm and relaxing bath…" Sakura mused, stretching her back.

"Maaa, we should go to the onsen then, ne Sakura-chan?" Appearing above Sakura's prone form, Team 7's leader gently pulled up the sole female member to her feet.

"It'll be my treat, we haven't been seeing each other lately, and it'd be nice to catch up, yeah?" Kakashi stated, already heading towards an onsen nearby. He didn't suggest the onsen just so he can spy on his female teammate again, no sirree…

'_Oh no! There's no way I can go to the onsen, especially with this tattoo! What if they see it?'_ Sakura thought anxiously. The thought of relaxing at the hot springs sounded absolutely wonderful, but she didn't want her male teammates to find out about her permanent situation!

'_**Outer, who cares if they see it or not? We look sexy in it! Besides, Kaka-sensei is going to be paying for the onsen! We have to go!' **_Inner struck a pose, wearing a bikini, swaying her butt from side to side where the 7 could be seen.

Blushing furiously, Sakura raved at her Inner, _'What do you mean who cares? If Team 7 sees this, they will see this as a claim…!' _

'_**Why would you NOT want to be claimed by them anyways? Naruto, with his wonderful 8-pack, Sasuke and his deep gaze, Kakashi and his biceps, Yamato and his pectorals, and even Sai with his stomach always on display…' **_Inner fantasized, salivating at the thought of the delectable males of Team 7.

'_T-that's not the point you hormonal idiot!'_ Sakura blushed, unconsciously following the rest of her teammates towards the onsen as she got lost in her argument with Inner Sakura. While she agreed with her hormonal Inner, she didn't like the thought that her boys will most definitely see this as a claim towards her, especially since she tattooed a 7 on her ass.

The manly men of Team 7 didn't hesitate to show their rather amorous affections toward their sole female teammate, especially since over the years Sakura grew into one beautiful woman.

At the age of 20, the pinkette aged beautifully. Her hair fell down to the middle of her back in elegant waves of a beautiful shade of rose pink that was as soft as silk, her face slimmed down with her cheeks angled out a bit more, and her hips widening to fit her more womanly figure.

Her eyes were a brilliant shade of sea foam green, and she had a luscious set of cupid bow's lips. Along with her looks, Sakura was a brilliant kunoichi, besting Tsunade at the age of 18, and was one of the world's best medic-nin.

The males of Team 7 weren't the only ones to notice Sakura's growth spurt, and they weren't too happy with all the attention she got from males far and wide in the Five Great Nations.

With their fantastic teamwork, Team 7 was able to effectively hinder any plans of the many different men that decided to ask Sakura out. Ruining almost all of her dates, Sakura effectively swore off dating for a while, getting her mind focused on the hospital, missions, and training with her teammates.

* * *

><p>With the bamboo walls separating the female and male side of the onsen, Sakura felt her panic die down a bit, she was sitting down against a rock, and the hot water was doing wonders on her overworked muscles.<p>

"Sakura-chan! Are you lonely over there?" Naruto called out from the other side.

Sakura let herself sink down until her bust was covered sufficiently, her towel laying on top of the rocks next to her. Luckily, this onsen wasn't that known to the population of Konoha, and Sakura and the men of Team 7 were able to acquire the onsen for themselves.

"Dobe. Stop trying to be a pervert and let Sakura relax by herself." A loud smack was then heard, with the aforementioned blond whining at "the teme."

Letting out a giggle, Sakura stared up at the night sky, letting herself relax against the rocks in the onsen. She let out a sigh, the lulling hot water of the onsen and the somewhat serene atmosphere was making her sleepy.

Sakura didn't even notice that her teammates were bickering on the other side, Naruto and Sasuke having involved the rest of the males.

"BASTARD! Why do you always gotta act high and mighty, huh?! Stop pretending like you're a saint!"

"Hn. Stop being loud, dobe."

"Wow…you really are dickless, Dickless."

"SAI! BASTARD! I knew you were gay! Stop staring at my dick!"

"Boys…calm down…!"

"Oh Junko…you naughty girl…"

With a loud crash, the bamboo wall was sent careening onto the water, making a loud splash. With a loud shriek, Sakura leapt onto her feet, thinking there was an enemy, momentarily forgetting about her lack of clothing. She blinked at the sight that met her eyes.

Naruto had tackled Sai against the bamboo wall, resulting in the crash, and now, the only thing separating the female and male side of the onsen was destroyed. The males of Team 7 looked over towards Sakura, eyes widening then darkening at the delectable sight that met them.

Sakura was standing in the hot water, the water reaching to just a bit below her navel, and every breathe she took made her breasts heave a bit. Her nipples instantly hardened due to the cold air, the pink tips looking delicious underneath the eyes of the rest of Team 7.

A loud squeak leaving her lips, Sakura turned around to grab at a nearby towel, forgetting the idea of hiding her tattoo so she could preserve her modesty in front of teammates.

Wrapping a towel around her curvy body, Sakura glared at Naruto, knowing he was the cause of all the destruction.

"NARUTO-BAKA! What the hell were you thinking? Now we all gotta pay for the damages, because there's no way Kakashi-sensei is gonna pay for something that you did!" Sakura yelled, her sea form colored eyes glaring at the five males.

"S-sakura-chan…tattoo…boobies…" drooled Naruto, a huge red blush staining his cheekbones as he leered at Sakura. A droplet of blood was starting to leak out of his nose.

Kakashi stared transfixed, droplets of waters were running down Sakura's arms, one droplet sliding down into her cleavage. Kakashi's eye stared at that lone droplet, following the path before it got soaked into the towel. He didn't know what to be jealous of, that towel sticking to her skin and showing off all the curves she had, or that droplet that was running between the two melons made of Heaven.

Yamato gulped, his adam's apple bobbing, as he stared at how short the towel was on the pinkette. The towel stopped just short of mid-thigh, showing off how lean and toned her legs were.

Sasuke's eyes seemed to glow eerily in the moonlight, a tint of red showing on his orbs, as a slow smirk started to spread as he stared at how his gorgeous female teammate was giving them a good view of her curvaceous body, the towel sticking to her like a second skin. He could clearly see the pebbled tips of her nipples beneath the towel.

Sai was caught at the glare of her eyes, the way her emotions bounced around, he could only wish that he showed as much emotion as his female teammate. Anger and embarrassment seemed to switch around a lot in her eyes, along with a hint of desire.

Sakura herself was riveted by the sight of the naked wet bodies of her teammates. She knew many females from all over the nations would gladly give an arm, and two legs, just to be in her position. However, she wouldn't trade it even for the world.

As much as a wet, towel-clad Sakura turned them on, the males of Team 7 couldn't ignore the black permanent number that they saw on Sakura's behind.

Within a second, the males of Team 7 quickly surrounded the pinkette, desire and lust shone clearly in their eyes.

On Sakura's left side, Kakashi let a hand trail on her arm, his head near her neck. Breathing in her scent deeply, Kakashi let out a groan.

"Sakura…when did you get that tattoo?" the leader of Team 7 growled out, his nose skimming the delicate curve of her neck.

"I-I was drunk when I got this! That damn Ino-pig must've planted the idea in my head!" Sakura squeaked out, all too aware of the hot, hard male bodies pressed against her womanly body.

Naruto, who stood stationed behind Sakura, place his hands at her hips, grasping them and slowly pulling her closer towards his chest.

"Sakura-chan…that tattoo looks absolutely scrumptious on your skin…" Naruto groaned out, his hands twitching as he fought the need to touch her everywhere.

"Sakuraaa…you've been a naughty girl haven't you?" Sasuke whispered darkly, his gaze penetrating her eyes as he grasped onto the top of the towel, as if he couldn't wait to rip it off her as soon as possible.

Yamato stood on Sakura's right side, a hand on her thigh, while Sai stood next to Sasuke, a small smile on his face as he stared transfixed over every exposed skin.

Sakura moaned at Yamato's caresses on her thigh, she couldn't believe that this was happening right now.

'_T-this has to stop! They're my teammates! But…oohh that feels nice.'_ Sakura couldn't form a coherent thought, there was a heat forming in her lower stomach, and the touches and presence of her male teammates were intensifying that heat with every second that passed by.

"This is wrong…" she managed to mutter, moaning at the lustful touches her teammates were bestowing upon her body.

"Sakura, we've decided long ago that since we all shared the same feelings for you, instead of duking it out for your heart, we'll just…share you." Yamato hissed, his dark eyes were full of desire as his hands swept up and down her thighs.

"But…even so, we shouldn't do this…" was the whimpered reply, the coil in her stomach growing, making her ache for a release that only her teammates can give her.

"You should know by now by being apart of Team 7 Sa-ku-ra, but with our teamwork, it won't be hard to sway you." The silver-haired leader drawled out, running his nose against the delicate curve of her neck, his mask still in place as he moved covered lips against her skin.

It seemed like there were too many hands roaming everywhere on her body, before her towel was snatched away, and her body was exposed to the cool air. Her nipples, which were already hard from the cold air, instantly hardened more underneath the weight of her teammates' gaze.

Sasuke, the perpetrator, leaned down instantly and engulfed a pink nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly onto the breast.

Naruto, who never could keep still, was letting his hands roam wherever he could, with one hand constantly smoothing over the numbered tattoo on her ass.

Kakashi, was making small bites through his mask on the delicate curve of her neck, laving the area with attention, and her neck soon bore red marks underneath his continuous ministrations.

Yamato was caressing her inner thigh with one hand, feeling the wetness that was seeping out of her pretty pink pussy, and rolling the nipple that Sasuke wasn't sucking on with his other hand.

Sakura let out a gasp, she couldn't believe the sensations that she was feeling throughout her body. Small little moans were being continuously let out as her boys each caressed and sucked a part of her skin. She could feel her pussy clench and unclench, the thought of each of their long and hard cocks penetrating her making her hotter than before.

Sai's eyes darkened, seeing a blush of pleasure spreading on Sakura's face, her eyes were wide open and staring at the night sky, her mouth letting out moans that were making his cock twitch and bob against his stomach. Moving his head forward, he engulfed Sakura's mouth with his own, swallowing up her cries and moans. Letting his tongue out, he swiped his tongue into Sakura's mouth, his wet appendage exploring the wet orifice.

"Sakura-chan, do you know how hot that tattoo looks on your ass?" Naruto hissed out behind her, his blue eyes darkening with lust.

Sakura made a muffled noise, her mouth occupied by Sai's lips as both their teeth and tongues clashed against each other.

Sasuke was busy suckling her nipple, leaving bite marks around the areola, her skin turning red with his attention. One of his hands slowly snaked down her stomach, and towards her glistening pink pussy. He circled a finger around her clit, his ministrations getting a bit rougher, and rougher, as he let bit down hard on her nipple until a bead of blood appeared. He licked the blood away, before sucking her nipple and letting it out of his mouth with a soft plop.

Yamato was already steadily pumping a finger into her pussy, the wet walls sucking it in every time he pushed.

Sakura let out a moan, breaking her lips away from Sai as she breathed heavily. Her legs were shaking, and she felt like she couldn't handle all the attention her teammates were bestowing upon her.

'_There's five of them…how the hell can this work?'_ Sakura thought to herself, her knees buckling, and she would've fallen if Naruto wasn't supporting her with his rock-hard body.

'_**Stop thinking baka and just FEEL!'**_ Of course her Inner wouldn't care, but Sakura only had three holes! Inner Sakura was lost to the pleasure, and couldn't help her Outer think about how everything seemed to be going too fast.

She could feel her juices running down her inner thighs, she could feel every part of her teammates bodies as they pressed tightly against her own. The hard, smooth feeling of Naruto's cock was rubbing between her ass cheeks, and from her peripheral vision she saw Kakashi palming his own erection, fisting a hand slowly up and down his length. The veins covered his shaft, the mushroomed head looking an angry red.

Sakura let a hand trail down from their death grip on Yamato's arm, and slide down Sai's chest, past his thatch of dark wiry hair, and finally to his own throbbing erection. She gripped the head softly, letting a thumb roll over the head of his cock, smoothing away the precum that was beading on his slit.

The pinkette let out a moan, the ministrations on her clit and her pussy by both Yamato and Sasuke were making the heat in stomach grow to a raging inferno, and her hips were undulating against their attentions over her weeping slit. Her ass rubbed against Naruto's cock, making the Kyuubi-container let out a loud moan against her neck, his fingers rolling the pebbled tip of her breast that Sasuke had abandoned.

Sasuke let his head drift towards the pinkette's glistening pink pussy, he breathed in deeply, inhaling the wonderful scent that was purely Sakura. _'She's so wet…'_ Sasuke thought, his cock seeming to grow harder at the pleasing sight that met his eyes. He longed to plunge his length into her, to become one, but he knew that he had to wait.

Sakura didn't know it, but the males of Team 7 all agreed to a pact to share their one and only female teammate. They were planning on telling her of the full extent of their affections later on in the future, however, this time seemed to be a good time as any.

'_They do say that actions speak louder than words, anyway' _and with that thought, Sasuke let his tongue snake out to play with the soaking pink button. He could feel her pussy twitching and her hips undulating, her moans growing louder and louder as her clit and pussy were being stimulated.

Naruto was growing impatient, he longed to bathe the female with more of his touches, so he turned her head with a free hand, meeting her darkened lust-filled eyes with his own, and captured her mouth with his.

It was like dam of desire broke, because as soon as his lips touched hers, his touches against her skin seemed to become more frenzied, as Naruto let a hand snake over her stomach to join Yamato's finger in penetrating her slick pussy.

Naruto let a finger slide into her hole, his finger joining Yamato as they both sought to give her intense pleasure beyond what she could ever imagine.

With Sasuke lapping at her clit, and Naruto and Yamato thrusting into her with a finger, Sakura came long and hard. Naruto swallowed the moan she let out, her intense orgasm making her see stars as the ministrations of the three continued, milking her orgasm for as long as they could.

Yamato continued to pump his finger inside of her, his eyes watching her face as she came. She was so beautiful, her eyes growing wide and hazy underneath her powerful orgasm, he was quite saddened he couldn't hear her cry out in pleasure since her mouth was covered with Naruto's, but he vowed to remedy that sooner or later. His finger seemed to get even wetter as her orgasm coated his hand, and he gently let his hand out, feeling her walls trying to suck his finger back in.

Staring at his dripping hand, Yamato slipped a finger into his mouth, groaning as her piquant essence spread over his taste buds. She was sweet, and he longed to taste more of her sweet liquid.

Naruto slowly pumped his finger into Sakura before drawing it out, he wanted to taste her, but he couldn't seem to stop kissing her. He dreamed of this moment for what seemed to be all of his life, and now that he had it, he couldn't and wouldn't stop.

Sasuke moved his tongue to her leaking hole after Yamato and Naruto had removed their fingers, his tongue lapped at her juices, the taste of her cum making him groan into her pussy.

Sakura felt Sai move his hand on top of hers, helping her fist him as she her movements became slack underneath the mountain of pleasure that had washed over her. She felt Naruto move his tongue all around inside her mouth, biting at her lips and tongue, his tongue seemed to be everywhere at once.

At the rate they were going, Sakura couldn't even tell whose hand was whose anymore, and whose mouth was caressing her skin, all she could feel was the intense pleasure that seemed to surround her.

Her pussy was so sensitive, that every lick and suck from Sasuke's mouth sent little jolts of pleasure and pain throughout her entire being.

Kakashi, who seemed content to watch the live porn happening next to him, was letting his hand go faster and faster over his erection, he wanted to cum inside of Sakura, but the sight of her orgasming was making the coil in his stomach close to bursting.

"Sakura…look at me." The ex-ANBU said, his lone eye bursting with emotion as the pinkette tried to turn her head to look at him with the Kyuubi-container attached to her mouth. She was pumping Sai with his hand on top of hers, Sasuke was sucking on her pussy, Naruto seemed to devour Sakura's mouth, and Yamato was enjoying the fruit of his hard labour. The sight that met his eye was so stimulating, that as soon as she turned her gaze to his, he felt his orgasm come quickly. He let out a low growl, his palm rubbing over the head, his precum aiding in his ministrations over his cock, and with a low grown, he came, his thick fluid spilling over onto his hands.

Sakura felt a gush of wetness spill down her thighs at the sensual sight that met her, the view of Kakashi cumming into his hands was one she knew she could never forget. The lusty dark gaze, his small canines biting into his lip, the mushroomed head that leered tauntingly at her, it was all too much.

Breaking her hot and heavy kiss with Naruto, Sakura threw a needy gaze at Kakashi, wanting his touch over her heated skin, to join the rest of the male members that were showering her with sensual caresses and kisses.

Kakashi's cock was already hard, and he stepped closer to the pinkette.

"I think that's enough foreplay now, right guys'?" Kakashi growled out, he looked positively animalistic as peered at Sakura through his lone onyx eye.

Sai's hand left Sakura's, as her grip on his hard length waned, he wanted to groan at the loss, feeling the edge coming closer and closer, but he knew that the perverted sensei knew best in the sexual endeavors.

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing at Kakashi's statement, and five pairs of predatory eyes gazed down at Sakura.

Feeling a cock rub against her moist lips, Sakura moaned at the feeling, she threw a glance behind her as Naruto let out a cheeky grin, his cock rubbing between the slickness and bumping into her clit. Her arousal coated his length, she could feel every vein on his curved penis, the smooth appendage giving her pleasure.

Naruto then moved his dick from her pussy lips, and towards her untouched back door. Sasuke immediately let his own length rub against her slick pussy, her juices also coating his cock. After being sufficiently lubed up enough, Sasuke let the tip of his penis slide into Sakura, the both of them letting out a long moan at the feeling.

Sakura wasn't a virgin, having lost her virginity at the age of 17 to Kiba. However, even that one drunk tryst couldn't prepare her for this night.

With Naruto prodding at her back door, and Sasuke having penetrated her, the kunoichi was feeling frustrated and empty, longing to feel their cocks sheathe into her. She let out a low whine, her eyes pleading at Sasuke's.

"Please…put it in…" she whimpered, trying to move her hips forward. Sasuke let out a dark smirk, loving the fact that one of the most powerful kunoichis in the nations seemed to become complacent underneath their ministrations.

Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi all watched with bated breath, their dark gazes heavy with desire, staring at how her pussy lips obscenely stretched to fit Sasuke's cock, and how she shifted her hips to accommodate both Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto let the tip of his cock enter her ass just a bit, knowing that she would need to adjust to his length and that he would need to go slow. Sasuke pushed in a bit more into her, he groaned at how her walls seemed to hug his length. The wetness seeping out of her coated his length and his balls, she felt so amazing, he wanted to just bury into her, but he knew that the effort of making her wait will be worth it.

Sasuke leaned backwards, laying against the rock wall of the onsen, the water splashing against his sides as he shifted Sakura to seat fully against his cock. Both moaned at the feeling, Sakura feeling full just from his cock alone, and Sasuke at the tightness that enveloped him.

Naruto followed their movements, letting his cock enter her a bit more, feeling her tense at the unfamiliar intrusion against her back door. She whimpered, feeling both pain and pleasure.

"Shhh it's okay Sakura-chan, we'll go nice and slow…" Naruto whispered, letting his hands slide against her sides.

Kakashi kneeled down on the rock wall behind them, pumping his cock once again, his gaze on Sakura's pretty pink mouth. He reached down to gently grip Sakura's chin, and let his cock nudge against her full and luscious lips. He gave her the option of whether to suck him or not, and was pleased to see her open her mouth before tentatively licking at his head.

Sakura moaned at the taste of Kakashi, before enthusiastically licking all over his length. She blindly reached for Yamato, before cupping his cock and palming his head, spreading his precum all over his length to help the friction go faster.

She let her free hand go back to Sai, resuming her ministrations from earlier as she fondled his balls and smoothed a palm over his mushroomed head. She felt Naruto push in her ass a bit more, before he slowly kept going until he was in balls deep.

The feeling of two cocks inside of her were indescribable, she felt so full and stretched out. The pain from being taken from the ass was slowly giving way to pleasure. She could feel the veins on their cocks rubbing against her walls, the feeling making her even wetter.

Sakura groaned, her tongue swiping the underside of Kakashi's cock before she engulfed the head, sucking harshly, swallowing the taste of his precum as she bobbed her head back and forth, her head going down closer and closer to the base of his shaft.

Sasuke was pumping his length into her slowly, biting his lip, as his eyes stared at how her mouth was stretched over Kakashi, who had his hands splayed out on her tousled pink locks, urging her to go faster.

Naruto reached a hand over to palm a heaving breast, his fingers rolling the pink pebbled tip harshly. He could feel her ass tightening around his cock, and he pumped into her faster. He bit at her neck, sucking on her collarbone, leaving more marks alongside Kakashi's.

Sai let a hand drift down to her other breast, letting his finger circle around her nipple but not fully touching it. His other hand once again drifted over Sakura's, setting the pace as her hand glided up and down his cock.

Yamato let a hand drift down between Sakura and Sasuke's bodies, to rub against her soaking clitoris. He could feel Sasuke pumping in and out of her, his fingers occasionally brushing against Sasuke as they bumped against the Sharingan user's cock every time he withdrew.

Sakura felt the pleasure override everything, she felt so full from having two cocks in her pussy and her ass, and a third one in her mouth. She raised her eyes to look at Kakashi, locking her gaze with his own. Her hands moved up and down rapidly on Yamato and Sai, intent on giving them pleasure. She bounced rapidly on Sasuke's lap, feeling the tip of Sasuke's length bump against her cervic, signifying the fact that he could not go any farther.

She could feel Naruto sucking on her pulse point, and his own length moving rapidly in her ass. She felt rather powerful that she had the much sought after bachelors of Team 7 surrounding her and pleasuring her. Her juices continued to gush out of her cunt, as the thought of the god-like males of Team 7 choosing her instead of all the other women that salivated over them was like an aphrodisiac in itself.

The pinkette could feel her orgasm coming quickly, and she resolved to make the rest of the members come with her. She curled her tongue around Kakashi's tip, sucking harshly, trying to milk his orgasm out of him. Her hands moved rapidly over Sai and Yamato, brushing against their balls occasionally, her thumbs going over the heads before repeating her movements in their up and down motions.

Naruto and Sasuke pumped their lengths harder into her, feeling her walls clench around their cocks. The hands all over body seemed to rub against her harder, she closed her eyes at the feeling, letting herself get lost into the pleasure.

She whimpered, her release was so close…she let her mouth go down more on Kakashi's erection, deep throating him, feeling his silvery wiry hair tickle her nose as her mouth reached the base of his cock. Her tongue slithered against the underside of his cock, her hands working overtime on Sai and Yamato.

Her breasts bounced up and down as she moved her hips rapidly against Naruto and Sasuke, and with one final thrust she orgasmed violently. The clenching against their cocks quickly caused Naruto and Sasuke to orgasm, the men spilling their milky seed inside of Sakura, as jet after jet of their orgasm was emptied into her. The blond and dark-headed Uchiha quickly moved away from Sakura, the duo panting as they watched their love interest with the rest of the males.

The vibrations of Sakura's mouth as she moaned from her orgasm was getting to be too much for Kakashi, as his hands clenched on Sakura's silky locks, his hips pushing against her mouth as he came once again. Sakura greedily swallowed his cock, trying to milk him of his seed as she drank it all down.

Yamato and Sai were still pumping their cocks into her hands, intent on achieving their orgasms, however as soon as Sasuke and Naruto moved away, the two newer members of Team 7 slid their cocks into Sakura, pumping harshly to achieve their own orgasms.

Sakura moaned, pulling her mouth away from Kakashi, who slumped against the rock walls of the onsen, he tiredly looked over at the sexy female, who threw her head back with a keening moan.

Her sensitized pussy was clenching around Yamato's cock, as he let his fingers stroke her soaking pink button. Sai reached around Sakura to grab at both of her breasts, his hands rolling the nipples as he screwed his eyes shut. Her ass felt amazing and he didn't want the pleasure to stop.

"Ah…ah…ah!" The moans were never ending, the touches from both Sai and Yamato were quickly bringing Sakura into her third orgasm of the night, her walls growing tighter and tighter around their cocks.

Yamato stroked her clit faster, his dick pumping into her rapidly, as he shifted a bit to get a better angle. The moans were getting louder and higher, as Sakura felt Yamato's cock hit a special spot in her pussy, the pleasure making her see white at the edges of her sight.

With one last thrust from both males, Sakura came, her juices splattering against Yamato's thighs. The feeling of her tightening walls against their cocks caused both males to come, their seed joining Naruto and Sasuke, before pulling their softening lengths out of her.

Sakura panted, the afterglow of their sexual escapade making her skin glow, her face was pink and she had a pleased smile on her face.

"Hmph, and just to think this all started because of that tattoo…" she muttered, slanting glowing sea foam eyes to her male teammates. She leaned against the rock wall next to Naruto, the water lulling her back to a sleepy state, her head nuzzling Naruto's hard chest.

"You know Sakura-chan, with that tattoo, you're ours now!" Naruto quipped, wrapping an arm around the tired pinkette's shoulder.

"Hn. We won't let any other male touch you." Sasuke threatened, his Sharingan flickering at the tought of another man touching THEIR woman.

"Even though you are quite a brutish woman, we aren't sharing you." Sai said, relaxing against the other side of Sakura, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

The two older adults of Team 7 both shared a smirk, as they watched the dysfunctional team relax from all the pleasure.

"You're ours now Sakura, from now until…well…forever!" Kakashi cheerily stated, his eye curving, signifying that he was smiling underneath his mask.

"And if you let another man touch you Sakura, well, we'll just have to 'punish' you, won't we?" Yamato stated, his smirk widening at the thought of 'punishing' Sakura.

Sakura blushed, her thighs shifting against each other at the thought of the men punishing her.

"E-eh…wait a minute, Kakashi-sensei, you still had your mask on? Even with what we were doing?!" Sakura pouted at the older male, trying to change the subject, as she stared at the blue mask, which was soaked from sweat and the water from the onsen.

"Well Sakura-chan, if you're a good girl, you'll get to see my face." Kakashi stated slyly, as the other male members of Team 7 all seemed to be recharged.

Sakura squeaked as she felt a palm rub her nipples, tweaking the pink tips. She let out a moan, feeling her pussy leaking juices again at the pleasure.

"Y-you guys…are ready to go again?!"

"We're shinobi Sakura, we recover quickly, and you'll learn how to deal with it." She heard a voice, before she felt herself poofing into her apartment, with the males of Team 7 all sharing dark predatory gazes at her naked body, before she was once again engulfed in the caresses and kisses underneath their shared attention.

* * *

><p><em>an: hmmmm…i feel like i overused the word cock a lot, but there was like, 5 cocks to talk about so…there wasn't really that many alternatives…<em>

_i really don't like how this is written, but i was eager to post this story, so please tell me your thoughts! i've always had ideas but was always too shy to write them up, until, well now!_

_honestly, this story wasn't even supposed to contain smut, it was just supposed to be comedic with hints of romance but then the fingers wandered then this monstrosity was born._

_anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts, and i'll work hard to improve! thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
